Give and take
by IshiIchiMari
Summary: Was there even a word for what you would call them? One that wasn't absurd, disgusting, or as the Quincy would put it– "undignified". He wasn't sure exactly, what could go wrong with the situation they were in; though he supposed that this having been his first time doing this sort of thing… He wasn't exactly what you would call an 'expert on the subject'.


**Title**: Give and take  
**Chapter one**: Prologue  
**Summary**: Was there even a word for what you would call them? One that wasn't absurd, disgusting, or as the Quincy would put it– "undignified". He wasn't sure exactly, what could go wrong with the situation they were in; though he supposed that this having been his first time doing this sort of thing… He wasn't exactly what you would call an 'expert on the subject'.

**A/N**: Requested by Kaelyn, dedicated to both her and a certain _someone _who's birthday I happened to miss.

Everyone knows this sort of fic is going to be a 'plot-what-plot' but with me, of course, that's not the case. Anything which involves more than one chapter means a plot – and a hopefully good one at that. Therefore, I hope you enjoy this; and I don't think I've ever written a fic solely based on smut nearly every chapter – so forgive me if I'm a bit new at this.

But what sort of fic is this, might you ask? I suppose you'll just have to read and find out.

**Note**: Also, this wasn't read over. So if things don't make any sense in places, or if there's a lot of spelling mistakes; that's my bad. Expect **slow updates; **as per usual.  
**Disclaimer**: Bleach, quite sadly, is not owned by me. Nor are the characters, unfortunately.

-X-

He wasn't really sure how it happened, to be honest. In fact, he supposed it took them both by surprise. He hadn't even known that such desires had been held within him; even though, of course, beneath the surface of every teenage boy lay a sex-driven maniac. Well… That might have been slightly over-exaggerated.

But that's the only reason he could come up with, as to how his and Ishida's… well, 'relationship' came to be. Could you even call it a relationship? He didn't think so; yet this was the only thing which came to mind.

Basically, they were seeing each other but they weren't at the same time. They were having sex – only with each other, although they're not dating. They make out, touch one another's private areas – make the opposite emit noises not heard by any other individual for they're obviously embarrassing. But they're not lovers, no. They're not even a 'thing'.

What would you call that?

"Friends with benefits," Ichigo had once offered Ishida; to give what they were a proper title. Though, of course, that had earned him a swift glare and a snarl – as well as no touching for an entire week. He didn't think there was anything wrong with the term, even if he unknowingly wanted to be more than that. He had just assumed that Uryu wouldn't mind being labelled as such, seeing as he was the one who placed the rules between them in the first place.

Ah yes, the rules. How could he forget those?

1. No touching each other whilst out in public.

2. No touching each other while we're both in class.

3. No telling anyone about what we do or where we're doing it.

4. Absolutely **no **telling _anyone _just because you think you can confide in them.

Oh, and his personal favorite.

5. If you break any of these rules, there will be no sexual productivity for at least three weeks.

Boy, had Ishida thought this over well.

But then again, he supposed he couldn't blame him. When they had started this—not-really-a-relationship-but-sort-of-one two months ago, they had both been a bit awkward, at best. The first round had gone smoothly, though that was simply due to the proximity of the situation. They had fought, their first week of entering the same college together – and on top of that, a hollow appeared. Uryu received a letter from his father stating that he had chose the wrong schooling of all those which had accepted him, and on top of that – they were vacant of their usual group of friends. Stress had begun to eat at them so quickly that they just needed out. Something, anything. So they confided in each other.

No, not the typical 'tell me about your day, and then listen to mine', but a 'I need something… anything to get my mind off of all that is hectic. Care to help each other out?' And the so called 'release' that they searched for, ended up being just that.

Touching – not exactly full out intercourse (yet) – to help one another relax. It didn't matter what time of day, as long as it was within reason, and they had to have at least a half an hour note in advance. Though sometimes, that last bit was forgotten – things ran rather smoothly.

Unless one wasn't in the mood and was reluctant to help the other out, but that only happened on seemingly worse days. The one where Ichigo had to cram for some late night test when Uryu needed him, or vise versa when Ishida had to work early the next morning.

It didn't help that they didn't share a dorm, either; so it was either meet up some place in the middle, or travel far to the other side across campus.

However some days they lucked out. A class would be cancelled, or they'd share a morning study—and then they could simply sneak over to one another's dorm and stay for the night. Ishida didn't particularly like this, only because his roommate had once begun to ask questions – though they eventually came up with a reasonable excuse, one which was technically true. They were simply childhood friends who went to high school together, still not used to being around a crowd of new people. All that was true to Ichigo, even though he was capable of adapting – though despite deeming Ishida some independent nerd back in high school; man, was he a social butterfly in college.

Hall monitor for third period, student council representative for those in their third year – even though he was in his first. At eighteen and only just entering college, Ichigo wasn't sure how Uryu managed.

But then again, he supposed that's where he came in. Even though he didn't mean to brag, it kind of felt good to know that he was the stress-reliever in Uryu's ever hectic life. He just had a habit of forgetting sometimes that Ishida was the same for him.

Letting out a breath and shaking his head, Ichigo glanced up at the whiteboard. Eyeing his biology teacher's ever-messy hand writing, he had to squint momentarily before giving up and gathering the notes from the partner whom sat next to him.

It was fourth period, after Ishida's council duty; the last class of the day. He knew that it was a bit much to request some of his friends, well, _services, _without really a reason – but after the first few weeks of doing it, Ishida didn't bother to ask. Which was nice, he supposed – considering Ishida never answered when he asked him in the first place, yet always expected Ichigo to have some valid excuse.

Glancing upwards towards the teacher's back which stood in front of him, he scanned the room quickly to make sure no one was looking. Pulling out his phone and hiding it under the desk – he nearly dropped it in surprise at the abrupt buzzing it created.

Flicking his phone open and sliding it upwards, he shifted in his seat to sit upright as he did so – and gazed towards the screen.

Alert! 1 new text message. Sender: Ishida Uryu.

Blinking, a bit confused, his previous intentions momentarily forgotten – he tapped the button once to select the menu. As soon as he was brought to the messages and provided with Ishida's, he scanned the perfected grammar lazily before pin-pointing key words: **When you're done… My dorm… Free… No more than twenty minutes…**

Feeling his insides churn at the very thought, he had to avert his gaze as soon as his teacher spoke. Listening to the throaty gargle as the male cleared his lungs, he watched as the elder male spotted another student texting – only relieved that it wasn't he who was spotted; considering this teacher had a habit of reading texts out loud. Who knows what some of the students would take from the implications Uryu used in his messages. Though, it's not as though they'd be incorrect in assuming it…

Turning his attention back to his phone so that he could reply, he haphazardly pressed the buttons that were labelled on the keypad. His words weren't exactly refined as Uryu's were; his grammar no way up to par – though he supposed Ishida wouldn't particularly mind, had he given the right answer. And, seeing as he recalled what he was about to message the other before he was interrupted – Ishida would have no problems with Ichigo's agreement; even if he would be running a bit late.

Due to Ishida's higher authority in the school, he got out before the Substitute. Though he supposed it was only fair, and his own class was much closer to Uryu's dorm anyways. Should he be lucky enough to leave as soon as the bell rings, that 'no more than twenty minutes' could be used to its max.

Gliding his phone shut and pocketing it quickly, his head lifted just in time as his teacher was passing by. Ignoring the low murmur of his voice as he spoke, his gaze instead travelled towards the circular-shaped clock that rested above the door.

Only fifteen more minutes until he could meet up with the archer; it wouldn't take too long, would it? Although unfortunately, every time it happened in this sort of situation, he always found himself growing impatient. Though that was probably due to the anticipation, he supposed – for some reason it felt different this time.

-X-

One knock, two knocks, three knocks—

_Pulled._

Stumbling forward as he was taken abruptly by his collar, the door he had been tapping on was immediately slammed shut. Not in the position to protest as he was then pressed against it, he ignored the faint 'click' sound as the object was locked, and instead focused on the lips which were quickly pressed to his own.

Wrapping his arms around the archer's waist and pressing sword-roughened palms against the younger teen's hips; his hands quickly slid the neatly-pressed shirt upwards as he un-tucked it from Uryu's jeans. Of course, there was no protest – considering the time. Ishida had been quite clear in stating that he only had twenty minutes, (and then on his way here, after reading the text in full—) because his roommate was in a meeting which would be prolonged as such. He didn't particularly mind, considering he was used to the quick pace such as this one, which typically happened when Uryu called him; considering when their positions were reversed, Ichigo liked to make sure he had plenty of time.

Not only because he preferred things at a much slower pace in comparison to the Quincy, but he also didn't like the hassle of stumbling to get dressed – when time was cut shorter than expected, when it was already so small to begin with.

However, for some reason, despite believing Ishida's words—he couldn't help but think that something was… strange. Often, Uryu called him to his apartment – but he began to realize that, that was only on the days where things had become progressively worse for the teen. In fact, it had once been a rule that Ishida's own dorm was off limits, seeing as he was the cautious sort of person who didn't trust the schedules he was provided with. Even when his roommate came home at each time as specified, he had always told Ichigo it was too risky and that he didn't want to do it. But the first time… The first time he had received a message telling him to come here, it came as a shock. Though as usual, when he asked the archer – he'd always say 'for no particular reason' or make up an excuse. It had been one day suddenly scratched off of that ever changing rule list.

But Ichigo was nowhere near as dense as Ishida had assumed. Soon after doing _it _and making sure Ishida had at least been the one to release in the short amount of time given; he had found out on his own terms that earlier – Ishida had been scolded. Not because he had done something unforgiveable or illegal at school – but because he had quite literally, did his entire class's homework for them. All fifty-eight plus students.

And Ishida had never faced that sort of humiliation before if Ichigo recalled correctly. He understood then that Ishida wanted to be alone and in a much more private area.

The second time it happened, and even the third – he had too, found out that it was during similar circumstances. Though not only at school, sometimes it had to do with his personal life; either having to visit Karakura town in demands from his father, and if refusal to go was provided – have to hear the rant of as to whom was providing his tuition. Ishida had been reluctant to admit that bit aloud to Ichigo, though he never held it against the Quincy. After all—

It wasn't like his father wasn't paying for him, either. They were in the same boat, really.

But aside from all that, he couldn't help but wonder—what was it this time?

Panting softly as the lips pressed hurriedly, their sloppy pace almost breathtaking as hands began to roam – he paused. Pulling away and resting his head against the frame behind him, his eyes flitted down at the younger as he quietly began to speak. "Ishida—"

"Not now, Kurosaki."

"But Ishida—"

"I said _**not now.**_"

Feeling the hands place themselves roughly against his body and forcefully yank him forward; it had taken him a total of three seconds to upright himself, relax his body against the other's more demanding one and coax himself into joining the forceful intrusion of tongue between lips.

If this was what Ishida needed at the moment, he supposed he could give it to him. He could always ask – or more so, demand – that he receive an explanation later. And if Uryu would be reluctant to give it, he'd have to be obstinate. Taking into account all the times Ishida had walked over him before without answering in the past, this would most certainly have to be the last time he would tolerate it.

Gliding his hands along the backside of Uryu's thighs, his hands slid curtly; their destination bound frontwards. Tugging quickly at the belt Ishida was wearing as soon as it came into reach, he hastily pulled it free. Hearing the quiet 'whizzing' sound as it slid from the loops and the faint zipping sound followed as the zipper pulled down with it, he fumbled with the stupid fastening as he let out a low curse.

However, Ishida seemed to take notice of the obvious problem he was having and another set of hands joined with his – opening the fasten with practiced ease.

"Uryuu,"

"Don't do that."

"But—"

"Don't call me by my first name."

Feeling his breath quicken at the audible growl, Ichigo stumbled forwards as he was taken abruptly. Feeling Ishida so suddenly change their positions, he hadn't the mind – or the will, really – to protest as he was roughly shoved backwards and pushed onto a bed. Looking up at Ishida, watching as his features turned from that of a snarl in anger to contemplative irritation – it was in watching as well, as Ishida began to undress and crawl on over top of him did his eyes begin to lid, and his body begin to relax.

"Get the lotion, Kurosaki." Were the next words registered, spoken delicately through partially parted lips. "We'll need it this time."

How could Ichigo refuse?

-X-

"So… You want to tell me what all that was about?"

"Not particularly."

Rolling his eyes at the typical comment, Ichigo rolled over atop of the bed. Laying on his back and glancing upwards – his neck craned in the slightest to get a better look of the teenager who no longer remained against the bedding. Across the room from him, Uryu stood – shirt in hands and clad in nothing more than a simple pair of undergarments. He supposed it was only natural that Ishida would rush by now, seeing as that was normally how things went. One would get a call, the other would answer. If yes, then things moved swiftly – soon followed by an immediate leave afterwards. He supposed Ishida hadn't quite gotten used to the fact that sometimes they were given much more time than necessary, or that sometimes certain events occurred which would leave their schedule open.

Such as now, considering soon after finishing their – what seemed to be _daily _routine – Ishida had received a text message stating that his roommate wouldn't arrive home until late. Late meaning that they (to some extent) had all the time in the world, should they wish to… Go farther, in some way or another; or talk about things afterwards.

Well, he wouldn't blame Ishida for steering clear of certain subjects. Considering it might, you know – be awkward, after what they'd just done.

But it wasn't as though Ichigo was asking anything of that nature. In fact, he had learned after his first time in asking 'when did you learn to do that' or 'how did you come up with that' that Ishida was less than forgiving when ruffled and embarrassed. Therefore he knew better to stick to casual conversation of some sort, or the usual 'what brought that on' which was normally never addressed. Ishida just wasn't the type to ever respond, he mused.

"When do you ever?" Ichigo grumbled, more so to himself than directed at the Quincy. Ichigo could practically _hear _the roll of Ishida's eyes, the internal timer which was set to switch his reasonable excuses to that of an alibi which was laced with sarcasm. And, as if on cue—

"I don't believe it's any of your concern, Kurosaki. It's not as if I asked you to do anything you were uncomfortable with. Besides—"

Wait for it; surely he's going to bring up a time in which Ichigo called him out in the past.

"What about last week, Kurosaki?"

Bingo.

"You remember, don't you? The time which I took off _forty-five minutes of class _in order to satisfy someone's_ burning desires_ because he couldn't take care of it himself. And if I recall—you didn't even have class that day."

Ignoring Ishida as he went on, rambling about how his 'sometimes insatiable desires require the help of others' and how 'it's none of your business, because we stated that this was strictly don't ask – don't tell policy before beginning'; Ichigo sighed. Rolling back over and onto his stomach, he wondered if he'd ever be able to receive an actual response from Uryu which wasn't immediately guarded. After all—it wasn't as if he would judge him. Hell, he probably had more reasonable excuses than Ichigo did – not that he'd like to admit. But no matter how many times he promised himself that _this time _he'd make Ishida tell him why he called him out (no matter if the answer was something so simple such as; _just because I was horny _or even the more complex, being – _because I had a rough day_) he always seemed to cower at Uryu's response. Or, at the very least, let him off the hook.

"Whatever, you don't need to tell me if you don't feel like it." Waving a hand and reaching over the side of the bed, Ichigo's fingers felt blindly for the shirt which had been discarded sometime during their escapade.

Glancing at the other from the corner of his eye and watching as Ishida paused, the corner of his lips twitched upwards in the slightest as he next spoke, "So… When's the next time you're free, huh? Maybe next time we won't have to rush, only to find out we didn't have to in the first place." Grasping the garment when found, Ichigo sat upright on the bed. Shifting the object and turning it from its current inside-out state, he raised a brow when Ishida bristled – wrinkling his nose and glancing away. "Wh—"

"How am I supposed to know, Kurosaki? It's not as though I keep a schedule for these things."

Snorting, Ichigo rolled his eyes at the thought. "Please. You probably have everything scheduled – right down to your bathroom breaks and daily check-ups in the mirror." Pulling his shirt up and over his head, a single brow raised when Ishida didn't immediately retaliate. And, watching as Uryu simply rolled his eyes once more and made a face – he held back the urge to press the matter and tease.

Shimmying the shirt down the rest of his chest, tanned legs slid from the mattress as he placed his feet onto the floor. Stepping forward and searching for his pants – wondering how they managed to get so far in such little time – he leaned down to grasp them. It was when he was already part-way, nearly finished dressing did the sound of Ishida's voice almost startle him, causing him to pause midst-dressing as he glanced at the teen.

"Tomorrow…. I might. Be free – that is."

"Tomorrow." Mumbling dumbly and repeating Ishida's words, he watched as manicured brows creased.

"Yes, Kurosaki. Tomorrow. I-…. Have a meeting after my first period class, but after that, I'm open. So…"

"So…"

"So I have the rest of the day."

When Ishida's words became quiet and he noticed Uryu's gaze was averted elsewhere, Ichigo got the hint. Nodding to himself and slipping on his pants, he gave a single, quick jump to inch them up the rest of his hips before gliding the belt through the loops. "Tomorrow then." He repeated, zipping his fly and rolling his shoulders – once the words finally registered. "Sounds good to me." Making his way over to where Ishida now stood, lifeless yet seemingly distracted all at the same time – he brushed passed him.

Nudging Uryu's shoulder and reaching for his jacket, the Substitute pocketed his phone which (thankfully) had somehow managed to be removed before hand; or maybe it had fallen to the floor. Sliding to where his shoes had been tossed and slipping his feet into each corresponding footwear, it was then that he watched the gears turn and a light flicker on somewhere in the back of his head – as Ishida then looked up at him.

"Alright."

Giving a small smile and stepping towards the door, Ichigo reached out and grasped the handle. As soon as Ichigo stepped up, after having unlocked the door, turned the knob and just began to open it – the faint sound of Ishida speaking once more registered, just as he was about to leave. Looking over his shoulder and raising both of his eyebrows – he stood quietly for a moment, contemplating, before giving another nod of his head.

"If not, text me, Kurosaki."

"Of course."

Waiting for anything else – to see if Ishida would reply, it was then that Uryu shifted and finally begun to move. As soon as the archer's back was facing him, signalling that he wasn't going to go further – he knew that, that was also; his obvious signal to leave. "See ya." He mumbled, opening the door the rest of the way. Stepping out afterwards and into the cool, spring breeze, Ichigo waited until his feet made the front steps of the school's outer layer to sigh to himself and relax.

So much for forcing Ishida to open up to him this time – he mused. That meeting had gone just like their last. However… That moment of hesitation at the end, couldn't have counted for nothing. So maybe, just maybe, they were branching off and getting somewhere. Where, he didn't know; and why things seemed to be changing lately. Although he couldn't help but hope that if not – things would stay the same. This thing he had with Ishida, although strictly casual – was slowly starting to warm up to him. No longer did he have to worry about the pressures of relationships, no more did he have to wonder what certain things felt like – in fact… Despite their one rule in creating this deal that it would be to help relieve the other; it's been a while since he last called Ishida to him, because he felt stressed.

Maybe that's why things seemed different lately, he wondered. Maybe that's why things felt like they were slowly starting to change. It might just be him, or maybe he hasn't realized it yet – but maybe this 'casual' thing isn't so much wanted anymore, as he wants it to be normal. But hell, what does he know – all he assumed was that he wanted to know _why _Ishida had called on him, each time he did. It wasn't like it bothered him or anything; the reason behind it… No… Of course not. It was just—

Shaking his head and straightening himself, Ichigo began to scowl. Ignoring the looks he received from a few passer-biers, Ichigo made his way down the steps and towards the other end of the campus – nearest his dorm. He didn't care about why Ishida was calling on him, for any reason other than pure curiosity – it was simple as that. And if Ishida didn't want to tell him, that was fine, he told himself. He could live with that.

Little did he know that his curiosity was more than he made it out to be; and hiding from it for now, would do nothing for the future. Though he'd find that out the hard way, eventually.

-X-

To be continued.

Also, about cutting out that 'smutty' scene – I suppose you'll have to wait until a later chapter to read some! Muahaha! No, really though. Considering this is just the prologue/beginning.


End file.
